The invention relates to a method of and apparatus for dispensing discrete portions of fibrous material, more particularly tobacco, which is supplied continuously, more particularly as a fleece or web or the like.
A requirement in the processing of smokers tobacco is to divide the tobacco bales as supplied into discrete portions corresponding approximately to the units which are to be packed for sale. The bales first go to a distribution system based on comb belts, scraper rollers and equalizing rollers which carefully remove the long-fibred tobacco from the bale. The tobacco thus removed goes to a conveyor belt; a residue of short-fibred tobacco is either fed simultaneously into the outgoing tobacco fleece or separated out as required and used later as a tare quantity.